Uninvited Guests
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: Ichigo just wanted a couple of friends over for his 16th birthday, but unfortunately for him, it just doesn't go that way. Now his house is filled with Soul Society people who want to help him celebrate. Mayhem will ensure since Rangiku spiked the punch!
1. And So It Begins

**Cullen: Hey everybody! My writer's block has been winning to many battles against my other stories so I decided to write the first chapter of this story which I've been putting off since August. It's kind of stupid but I hope it comes out the way my dream portrayed it. **

Ichigo opened his front door, "Oh, hi Hanatauro. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well um… Rangiku figured out that your 16th birthday was today…" Hanatauro started. _Uh-oh… _was the first thing that came to Ichigo's mind. "So she and a large group of other Shinigami are coming here to celebrate, I ran ahead to warn you."

"Well… come in I guess," Ichigo mumbled. "Hey guys! Apparently this is going to be more than just a small party!" Ichigo called into the living room.

"How so?" a short, black haired boy, Mizuiru, asked, peering around the corner.

"Yeah, apparently a bunch of my other… friends, figured out today's my birthday," he turned back to Hanatauro, "I didn't tell anybody else today was-"

"You obviously don't know Rangiku very well," Hanatauro shrugged.

"Ichigo, um… how many people are going to show up?" Yuzu asked coming around the corner, followed by Keigo, Chad, Karin, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

"I'd say about forty," Hanatauro replied nervously.

"Do you think the house is big enough?" Karin asked Yuzu.

"I think so…" Yuzu responded, unsure.

"Awesome!" Keigo shouted, throwing his fist in the air. "Ichigo's finally going to have a real party!"

"Hanatauro, remind me to _kill _Rangiku later," Ichigo whispered to his friend. "Oh, by the way, this is my friend Hanatauro-" Keigo burst into laughter.

"His name means Flower Lights the Path?" he laughed hysterically. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Don't be mean to Hana-chan!" Orihime ordered, puffing out her cheek.

"If you know what's good for you," Tatsuki threatened. "I have no idea who this kid is, but I can't tolerate bullies."

"Ow! Ichigo!" shouted a loud voice from behind them. Everybody turned to the door to see Uryuu fall into the hallway. "Why the hell did you close the door on my foot?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there," Ichigo apologized.

Uryuu got up and brushed himself off, he then bent down and picked up the paper bag he dropped. "Here's the soda you wanted guys."

"We're gonna need a lot more," Keigo said. "More people are gonna show up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! What do 'ya mean more people are coming?"

"One word," Ichigo stated, halfheartedly. "Rangiku."

"Well then, that makes sense," Uryuu said to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"The hallway's getting too crowded, let's go back in the den," Ichigo said, ushering everybody into the other room.

No sooner had Ichigo sat down on the couch next to Tatsuki, he heard the door burst open. "Ichigo-san?" called the unmistakably loud voice of Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Okay, welcome to hell," Ichigo mumbled, getting to his feet. He entered the hallway and looked at the group of Soul Reapers in _gigais_, "Ever heard of knocking?" he asked.

"I tried to get her to, but she didn't listen," a small raven-haired girl stated, emerging from behind Rangiku with some mochi on a tray, who was holding a large bowl of punch. "You didn't really seem to like big parties…"

"Hey Momo, yes that's true," Ichigo greeted. "Um, well… come in guys." Ichigo stepped aside to let the Soul Reapers in. As they entered, he picked out the familiar faces of most thirteen captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, including Byakuya much to Ichigo's surprise, Yoroichi, Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu, Ganju and Kukaku, Hiyori, Ikaku, Yumichika, the mod-souls(Who immediately snuck upstairs to see Kon), and even some Ichigo didn't recognize.

_Oh God… _Ichigo thought to himself as he saw a girl with green hair and a skull mask on her head entered last. "HI ICHIGO!" she said loudly and glomped Ichigo.

"N-Nel… Y-you're chocking me…!" Ichigo managed to choke out.

"Sorry," Nel said, backing away blushing.

"Hi Ichigo, how ya doing?" Rangiku asked.

_I was doing fine until you showed up… _"I'm doing great. This was a great surprise!" Ichigo said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"By the way Ichigo, where's Rukia? I didn't see her…" Hanatauro inquired.

"Oh, she went upstairs for a minute, she'll be down…" Ichigo started.

"Hey when did they show up?" Rukia asked coming down the stairs.

"In zero seconds," Ichigo finished. "They just got here now. Okay everybody, this hallway is WAYYYYY too small for forty people, just spread out around the house…"

"Where should we put all this junk," asked an extremely deep voice.

"Oh dear god…" Ichigo whispered as most everyone filed into the living room and den. "Uh… h-hi Kenpachi…." He greeted nervously noticing that Kenpachi's arms were filled with all sorts of junk foods, sodas, pizza, and other foods. "Um… I guess in the dining room which is just down the hall…"

"And the karaoke machine?" asked a small girl with bright pink hair, stepping out from behind Kenpachi, holding a huge black box with a computer-like thing at the top. She didn't seem to be having any trouble at all. It was Yachiru.

"_Karaoke machine_?" Ichigo cried out.

"Of course Ichi-sama!" she said happily. "What's a party without karaoke?"

"Um… most parties? Especially in the Soul Society?" Rukia asked unsure.

"Arrgh… just… bring it in the living room and set it up…" Ichigo grumbled.

Yachiru and Kenpachi stalked off and Ichigo glanced at Rukia helplessly. Rukia shrugged, "Might as well make the most of it," she suggested simply.

"Yeah, because it can't be helped. If Hanatauro forgets, remind me to kill Rangiku later would you?" Ichigo replied.

Rukia snickered, "Sure thing."

"Well, this will certainly be one hell of a night, to bad my dad was forced to go to Tokyo for a conference," Ichigo sighed.

"Oh well," Rukia said. She looked into the living room where everybody was already gorging themselves with food. "At least they didn't bring fireworks."

"Ooo! That's a good idea!" Jushirou agreed entering the hall again with a multicolored hat on his head. "We'll remember that for next time!" He walked off laughing.

Rukia stared at Ichigo apologetically, "Nice going Midget," Ichigo stated, ruffling her hair a bit, smiling slightly.

"Well it can't get any worse…" Rukia stated.

A crashing sound came from one of the nearby rooms, "My bad!" somebody shouted.

"Yes it can," Ichigo concluded. "We should probably avoid Yuzu for a little while."

**Cullen: So um…. What did you think? Drop by a review please…**

**Uryuu: Constructive criticism and light flames are gladly accepted.**

**Cullen: O_o Uryuu, when did YOU get here?**

**Uryuu: *pushes glasses up nose* I was out buying sunflower seeds and decided to drop bye. Hey can I start helping with the Author's Note?**

**Cullen: (Hasn't he said something like that before…?) Uh… sure I guess. Wow, there are a lot of people in this job (me, Vipermon, Canada, Kari, Yolei, and now you! o_o) Anyway- JUST REVIEW!**


	2. Karaoke Time?

**Cullen: Here's my quickest update ever! I'm so happy! ^^ Anyway, the real madness hasn't started yet, this is just the part where they use the Karaoke Machine Yachiru brought in ch1.**

**Uryuu: Enjoy... oh wait, something's missing...**

**Kari: Oh right! This disclaimer!**

**Cullen: Nice catch Uryuu! I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used, copywrites go to their owners resectivly.**

"Ichigo, your friends are wrecking stuff!" Yuzu complained.

Ichigo turned to face his younger sister, "Sorry. I didn't even want them showing up."

"Well you'd better help me clean this dump up later," Yuzu stated, irritably.

"You guys need to loosen up a little!" Keigo said, sneaking up behind Ichigo, startling him. "It's a party, have fun! Have you tried the punch yet? It's the best!"

"Um… no, I haven't," Ichigo admitted.

"Well you should!" Rangiku commanded coming up. "By the way Ichigo, it's your birthday so you get first crack at the Karaoke-Dokey 3000!"

"No way, I'm not singing! Tell someone else to!" Ichigo hissed.

"Come on Ichigo, I thought you were braver than that!" Rangiku persuaded, shoving an onyx-colored, sequined microphone into his hands.

"The answer is still no."

"I'll give you seven thousand yen," Keigo declared.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. "What song."

"Friday Night?" Yuzu suggested.

"Isn't that song kind of inappropriate for little kids like you, Karin, Jinta, and Ururu?"

"Not really." Yuzu shrugged. "Wait, you said Jinta is here?"

"Yeah…"

Without giving a second thought, Yuzu rushed off into the crowd with a big grin on her face.

"What was that about?" Keigo asked.

"She and some kid here have a crush on each other, but they're both oblivious to it," Ichigo explained.

"Cute," Rangiku said. "Now are you going sing or what?"

"Yes," Ichigo growled.

"I'll add a couple hundred if you dance around a bit," Keigo said.

"I'll spin Rukia around to make her dizzy and thump Uryuu on the head, but that's pretty much it," Ichigo muttered through gritted teeth.

"You aren't any fun at all," Rangiku puffed her cheek out, disappointedly.

"Whatever," Ichigo said and walked over to Yachiru, who was eating a cookie bigger than her head, she was standing near the karaoke machine-thing.

She looked up, "Ichi are you going to sing to sing a song?" she asked excitedly.

"Keigo and Rangiku bribed me into doing it," Ichigo stated, shrugging. "Put on 'Friday Night'."

"Good choice!" Yachiru said, hopping onto the machine and began messing with the controls a bit.

Ichigo tried to smile, _just make the most of it… _"Hey everybody," Ichigo called into the microphone, "Anybody ready for karaoke?"

Everyone cheered, "Okay, well Rangiku and Keigo are making me go first so let's have some fun huh?"

Peppy music began playing; Yachiru gave him thumbs up. Bracing himself, Ichigo began singing.

_"There's a stranger in my bed,_

_ There's a pounding my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_ Pink flamingos in the pool_

_ I smell like a minibar_

_ DJ's passed out in the yard_

_ Barbie's on the barbeque_

_Is this a hickie or a bruise?_

_ "Pictures of last night_

_ Ended up online_

_ We're screwed_

_ Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_ But I'm pretty sure it ruled._

_ Damn!_

Throughout the song, everybody in the crowd shouted Damn and last Friday night-next Friday night.

"_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot"_ Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and spun her around a few times. (he did this every time he sang this verse, causing Rukia to blush deeply)

"_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_ And got kicked out of the bar ( he thumped Uryuu in the back of the head like he said._

_ So we hit the boulevard_

"_Last Friday night_

_ We went streaking in the park_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark_

_ Then had a ménage a trois_

_ Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_ Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_ Whoa-oh-oah_

"_This Friday night_

_ Do it all again_

_ This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

"_Trying to connect the dots_

_ Don't know what to tell my boss_

_ Think the city towed my car_

_ Chandelier is on the floor_

_ With your favorite party dress_

_ Warrants out for my arrest_

_ Think I need a ginger ale_

_ That was such an epic fail_

"_Pictures of last night_

_ Ended up online_

_ I'm screwed_

_ Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_ But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_ Damn!_

"_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah we danced on table tops_

_ And we took too many shots_

_ Think we kissed but I forgot_

"_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah we maxed our credits card_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_ So we hit the boulevards_

"_Last Friday night_

_ We went streaking in the park_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark_

_ Then had a ménage a trois_

_ Yeah I think we broke the law_

_ Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_ Oh whoa oh_

"_This Friday night_

_ Do it all again_

_ Do it all again_

_ This Friday night_

_ Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_ This Friday night_

"_T.G.I.F,_

_T.G.I.F,_

_T.G.I.F,_

_ T.G.I.F,_

_ T.G.I.F,_

_T.G.I.F,"_ everyone shouted.

"_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah we danced on table tops_

_ And we took too many shots_

_ Think we kissed but I forgot_

"_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_ And got kicked out of the bar_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

"_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_ Skinny dipping in the dark_

_ Then had a ménage a trois_

"_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah I think we broke the law_

_ Always say we're gonna stop_

_ Oh-whoa-oh_

_ This Friday night_

_ Do it all again…"_

Every person in the room was dancing around and laughing during the song, just having a good time.

"That was awesome Ichigo!" Mizuiru congratulated.

Ichigo shrugged, "Thanks, I guess."

"Try not to sound so excited," Rukia teased.

Ichigo grinned, "Alright, who's next?" Ichigo shouted out.

"OH! Me! Me! Pick me!" Keigo shouted.

"All right then, catch," Ichigo tossed the microphone to his friend.

Keigo raced over to the Karaoke machine and typed something in.

Music began playing, Keigo grinned and sang:

"_Jugs and orbs and darts and gourds _

_Elmer Fudds and bouncing Buddhas _

_Sweater stretchers, lung protectors _

_Beach umbrellas, frost detectors _

_Scooby Snacks and snake-eyes dice _

_Jell-o molds and high-beam lights _

_Every day I probably use _

_99 words for boobs"_

Ichigo slapped his forehead, "Why did I let him sing…?" he muttered.

Rukia's eye was twitching.

_Humpty Dumplings, Hardy Boys _

_Double lattes, Ode to Joys _

_Hooters, shooters, physics tutors _

_Bobbsey Twins and bald commuters _

_Double-WMD's _

_MRE's and PFD's _

_Snow-white dwarfs, Picasso cubes _

_99 words for boobs _

_Gerber servers, holy grails _

_Whoopee cushions, humpback whales _

_Flying saucers, traffic stoppers _

_Super Big Gulps, Double Whoppers _

_Pillows, billows, Don DeLillos _

_Soft-serve cones and armadillos _

_Pimped-out hubcaps, inner tubes _

_99 words for boobs _

_Midget earmuffs, warming globes _

_Strobes and probes and frontal lobes _

_Knockers, honkers, knicker bonkers _

_Smurfs and Screaming Yellow Zonkers _

_Tannin' cannons, Mister Bigs _

_Big bad wolves and Porky Pigs _

_Jogging partners, saline noobs _

_99 words for boobs _

_Two-point jumpers, Bambi's Thumpers _

_Rubber baby buggy bumpers _

_Rutabagas, Chi Omegas _

_Schwag the showgirls show in Vegas _

_Congo bongos, bowling pins _

_Fast-pitch softballs, siamese twins _

_Your claims I'm breast-obsessed are true _

_We're quite a pair 'cause I'm a boob too"_

Everybody was silently and just looked at Keigo with annoyed expressions. Rangiku however, was clapping.

"Way to kill the mood!" someone shouted from the crowd. Lots of snickering followed.

Ichigo picked him out; he was a tall teenage-like boy with messy brown hair, blue eyes and a huge scar going down his right eye. He also had bandages wrapped around his arms.

"Takeo Nakashima," Rukia explained quietly, "Squad 11 4th seat. He says sarcastic things like that all the time."

"Clearly," Ichigo said back. He then shouted out, "Does anybody want to sing something that isn't stupid or inappropriate?"

"I've got one that can turn the mood back up," Momo stated shyly, emerging from the crowd.

Ichigo swiped the microphone from Keigo's hand and gave to her, "All yours."

She started a melody on the karaoke machine, and her quiet voice rang through the room "_When the chips are down, back against the wall,_

_Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all._

_Seems like going a distance is unrealistic,_

_But we're too far from the start…_

"_So we take what comes and we keep on going,_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders,_

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow…._

"_We're halfway there, we're looking good now,_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way!_

_We're halfway there and looking back now,_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there!_

Orihime came up to Uryuu, who was just hanging out in the corner, "Why are you just standing there?" she asked.

Uryuu shrugged, "I don't feel like dancing."

"It's a party! How can you say something like that?" She didn't let Uryuu answer. "Come dance with me, maybe that will be better!" Uryuu's face turned scarlet as Orihime dragged him into the crowd. He didn't realize that Orihime's face was red too.

"_If you never flew, we would never fall,_

_If the world was ours, we would have it all._

_But the life we live isn't so simplistic_

_You just don't get what you want._

"_So we take what comes and we keep on going,_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow…_

"_We're halfway there, we're looking good now,_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way!_

_We're halfway there and looking back now,_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there!_

"_How you ever gonna reach the stars,_

_If you never get off the ground?_

_And you're always here where you are_

_If you let life knock you down…_

"_We're halfway there, we're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there and looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

_(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there)_

"_Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there!_

_Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there…"_

Everybody was cheering and dancing again throughout the song.

Keigo was grumbling to himself, "My song was awesome too, why did nobody cheer?"

Tatsuki put her hand on his shoulder, "No it wasn't." she walked over toward Orihime and Uryuu, leaving Keigo to sulk.

**Cullen: Well I hope you enjoyed this! The madness will begin next chapter (hopefully)! I chose Friday Night by Katy Perry because it sort of provides insight on all the characters getting drunk and doing stupid stuff! Before you go, there's one thing you should do... please write a review! The buttons right below! Come on... you KNOW you want to! l**

** l **

**V**


End file.
